


Seven Seconds

by Kokoai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kiss, First Dates, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Riku's first official date in his life happens in a small karaoke room with Yaotome Gaku.
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Seven Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that happened in a flash after roughing out a large chunk in DMs with a friend.

The karaoke room was small, quaint and minimally decorated. It wasn’t quite what Riku was accustomed to, but Yaotome-san liked this place so that alone made him curious. Even though they had had many various hangouts, some that could be argued as ‘dates’, this was the first that either of them had called a date. 

Riku marked it as his first real date. Yaotome-san seemed no stranger to dates and how to lead them, which did provide Riku a level of comfort. While that comfort should have extended into knowing he could focus on singing, Riku found himself nervously scrolling through the song list. Venues full of tens of thousands of people gave him no anxiety, singing for his group mates and recording staff, simply another day. Even singing with TRIGGER nearby had only ever made Riku nervous for Tenn’s criticism. 

Singing solo, in front of Yaotome Gaku, that was a new level of anxiety Riku had never experienced. 

If he picked a song he knew well he could lose himself to the melody and rhythm and surely his nerves would calm. That was ignoring the twist in his stomach that said he needed to impress Yaotome-san. 

Finally he landed on a song he trusted himself to sing well. He was momentarily distracted by the sound of ice clinking as Yaotome-san grabbed his drink, but once the music started Riku’s attention came back to the screen. Not that he needed lyrics to be able to sing this TRIGGER song. He’d never admit to having bought this single the day it released and listening to it on loop until he knew every note. Well, he’d admit to that long before he’d admit to having done it because this song had Yaotome-san as the center. 

Riku kept his eyes anywhere but towards Yaotome-san. Every time he would risk a glance, he would feel himself shake. Reading Yaotome-san’s expressions was a skill he was still honing. Riku figured it was all the acting experience that let Yaotome-san have such a calm and relaxed face nearly at all times. He’d learned to read some of the small shifts, how tense his brows were, how open his eyes were, how stiff or relaxed the rest of his body was. At that moment when Riku did glance, he couldn’t tell. There was nothing to tell him if Yaotome-san was annoyed that Riku chose a TRIGGER song, if he was impressed, or if he was indifferent to the entire thing. 

Towards the end of the song, Riku had somehow made eye contact with Yaotome-san and he was stuck. He loved noting how many different shades those eyes could be depending on lighting; would he ever see them all he wondered. As Riku went into the last verse, hardly paying attention to his own singing anymore, he saw those eyes start to sparkle as Yaotome-san’s lips curved into a small smile. 

“You sing it well.” Yaotome-san complimented. Riku felt himself flush, and chose not to argue the compliment. 

Riku took a seat as Yaotome-san stepped up to select a song. He was much quicker than Riku had been. 

Yaotome-san held no reservations against looking right at Riku as he sang a song Riku knew from the first note. There was no way Riku wouldn’t know this song when it was his alone. Hearing it from Yaotome-san left Riku struggling to even  _ think _ about how to respond. Yaotome-san managed to put his own spin on it that made it uniquely his. 

Riku stuttered out some semblance of a compliment despite having no clue what words to use to describe how he felt. 

“You wanna...sing something together?” Yaotome-san asked with a slight color to his cheeks. When the question finally clicked in Riku’s head he jumped up with such intensity that Yaotome-san took a reflexive step back. 

The next moment was so quick neither of them properly processed it. As Yaotome-san stepped back his foot slid and he failed to catch himself and started to fall. On pure instinct Riku reached out in an attempt to catch him, but the difference in their bodies only led to Riku being yanked down with Yaotome-san. 

Riku hadn’t noticed how an arm came to wrap around his waist, or how his hand had jumped behind Yaotome-san’s head. One second they were falling and the next they had crashed into the floor. There was a dizzying moment as both of them collected themselves. 

“Ahhh Yaotome-san are you okay??” Riku sputtered as he raised himself enough to see Yaotome-san’s face, his hands braced on Yaotome-san’s chest. 

“I’m good. My head didn’t hit the floor.” The moment he said that, Riku noticed the throbbing in his hand. 

“What about you? Did you hit anything?” 

“I feel okay. Nothing really hurts.” Yaotome-san breathed a sigh of relief that caused a rise and fall of Riku and a moment later they both held matching blushes. 

Riku being acutely aware of the hands on his hip, exactly  _ where _ on Yaotome-san’s chest his hands were, and more than anything, just how close their faces were. 

If he leaned down less than two inches….

A heatwave rushed through him, but his body froze. 

He tried to keep his eyes locked with Yaotome-san’s, but he kept drifting down. There was a vague awareness to how the hold on his hips morphed into an arm around his waist, how he was being coaxed downward, how those grey eyes remained fixated on his own lips. 

Riku held his breath as he moved a fraction. Yaotome-san’s head tilted every so slightly, and Riku moved again. Their movements barely visible yet felt like leaps and bounds to them. Each rise and fall of their chests made a rhythm that slowly synchronized. A hand slid to the small of Riku’s back while one of his hands found its way into Yaotome-san’s hair.

Each breath they took, the other felt against their lips. If either breathed too deeply their lips would brush. Air caught in their lungs. Their gazes locked, both with equal anticipation flooding their veins. 

“Yaotome-san...” Riku breathed slower than he spoke, each syllable causing the most brief moment of contact. 

“Nanase…” 

Riku shot up and away from Yaotome-san in a blink. 

It happened so fast in fact, that Yaotome-san stared at the ceiling for five whole seconds before he sat up. 

“Ahh I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have…” Riku trailed off before his voice cracked from sheer panic. 

“Did I look like I had any objections?” 

“Well…” 

Yaotome-san slowly came to hold either of Riku’s hands in his, his other hand going to Riku’s cheek. 

“If it’s too fast for you, all you have to do is say so.” 

“It’s not...that. But I….I’ve never...done that. Not for real I mean.” Riku turned his head away, but not so much that it would force Yaotome-san’s hand away. 

“I won’t push anymore then. Just know that whenever you’re ready, I’ll be too.” Yaotome-san’s eyes were half lidded, and his voice held such a staggering amount of consideration that Riku swore his heart stopped beating. 

Riku brought a hand over the one that was on his cheek, slid his fingers in between Yaotome-san’s, and leaned into the touch before meeting Yaotome-san’s gaze. 

“Give me a little time to prepare first?”

“As much as you need.” 

Their smiles alone could have lit that entire room. They allowed themselves a few more moments to sit like that, saying nothing, simply enjoying the others presence before reluctantly collecting themselves and turning back to finding a song they could both comfortably sing. 


End file.
